La Réussite
by TamakiCat
Summary: Joker se met à accepter sa médication, à suivre ses thérapies gentillement et à être sage ... Batman n'est pas trop sûr de la véracité de ces actions mais, il se peut que le Joker soit prêt à être réhabilité. Un peu slash mais, vous verrez.
1. Chapitre 1 Visite attendue ?

**_Notes de l'auteur:_** C'est LA fanfic du Joker, pour moi ^^. Ça faisait des mois que je l'avais commencé, sans jamais la compléter ... Maintenant, voici le premier chapitre de cette longue sage ! =D ( qui devrait durer environ 13 chapitres ^^ ). Je suis très heureuse de pouvoir poster le commencement !:D J'espère que vous l'apprécierai autant que moi ( et que vous resterez avec moi pour la suite ^^ ) et, Bonne Lecture !! :D ^^

C'est un peu slash ( ce qui veut dire Batman/Joker ) mais, vous verrez ... La fin en vaut vraiment la peine :D ! ^^ ( Cet avis est pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça. )

Et pour ceux qui aiment ça bin, profitez-en ! xD LOLL :P ^^ :) ;) :D ( Je suis de votre côté, lol ! )

Aurevoir ! ( Et laissez-moi des coms. ! ^^ :) )

_**La réussite**_

_**Chapitre 1. Visite attendue ?**_

Le Joker était assis, camisole de force en place, sur une chaise accotée sur le mur blanc. Il y avait une autre chaise, juste devant lui, elle avait été placé exprès pour le visiteur qui devait arriver ...

Batman entra dans la pièce et prit place sur la chaise libre, en face du Joker. L'inspecteur qui était présent commença un discours : - Il a accepté de prendre sa médication. Oh et, de suivre les thérapies nécessaires à sa réhabilitation. Tout va bien jusqu'à maintenant, aucune saute d'humeur ni d'agressions envers le personnel. Nous avons cru bon de vous en avertir car il est très sérieux concernant son amélioration. Nous croyons aussi qu'il pourra sortir d'ici plus tôt que prévu, ce qui veut dire bientôt ... avec vôtre engagement, signature et accord, bien sûr.

Batman réfléchit bien à tout ça et se dit que, si le Joker essayait de changer, de s'améliorer , pourquoi pas ? Il proposa par contre, à l'inspecteur : - J'accepte mais avant tout, je viendrai lui rendre visite quelques fois avant de signer et de le sortir. Quand il sortira, je le garderai sous mon contrôle pour en être bien sûr ... est-ce clair ?

- Tout est clair , monsieur ! Et c'est bien comme ça !

- Il a accepté de prendre sa médication ? L'a-t-il prise ce matin ?

- Euh , attendez ...

- Donc Batsy, on me rend une petite visite ? Cela m'étonne de ta part .. Je n'm'attendais pas à te voir ici ! Lui dit le Joker d'un air sceptique mais heureux de sa présence, profitant de l'instant de silence où l'inspecteur cherchait la réponse dans son tas de feuille pour engager une conversation avec l'homme chauve-souris.

- Moi non plus mais, j'ai reçu un appel comme quoi il fallait absolument que je vienne discuter d'un soi-disante bonne nouvelle à ton sujet.

- Oh, j't'en prie. Dis donc que tu t'ennuyais de moi ! ... lui lança le Joker.

- J'ai bien d'autres choses à faire que de m'ennuyer de toi et de te payer une petite visite ... surtout quand je ne crois pas tellement ce que tu avances, Joker. Lui répondit froidement Batman.

- Alors comme ça Batsy, on n'me croit pas hein ? Dit Joker d'un triste sourire.

- On n'sait jamais avec toi, Joker. Lui répondit Batman d'un ton froid. J'aime mieux m'en assurer.

L'homme aux cheveux verts se tut et se recula au fond de sa chaise, regardant le Batman.

- Oui ! Oui, il l'a bien prise ce matin ... et ce midi aussi d'ailleurs .

- Très bien. Espérons qu'il continuera comme ça ... Batman lança un regard soupçonneux au Joker.

- Oh, Batsy ! J't'en prie ! Crois en moi au moins, à mon essai! ... Si quelques p'tites pillules peuvent aider, pourquoi ne pas les prendre ?! Lui répondit Joker, d'un air ahuri.

- Parce que tu détestes ça.

- Oh Batsy ! Allons ! Détester une chose ne veut pas dire ne pas la prendre ...

Batman le regarda, et se demanda s'il disait vrai sur tout ça, tandis que son enemi juré se replaça, encore une fois, au fond de sa chaise, faisant des mimiques de bouche comme à son habitude.

- Et, continua Batman, ses thérapies ... en a-t-il suivi une aujourd'hui ?

- Hum .. Pas encore. Sa première aura lieu demain, et les autres suivront à une cadence de une par jour. Revenez dans une semaine et nous vous les donnerons . Vous pourrez alors décider si vous le laissez sortir ou non, d'après ses améliorations.

- D'accord. Dit Batman.

Il se leva, remercia l'inspecteur de ces nouvelles et ne prit même pas la peine de saluer Joker; bien qu'il le regarda d'un oeil rempli d'avertissement, et s'en allât, cape au vent ...

- Ohhhh Batsy! Aurevoir !! À la semaine prochaine ! Lui dit le Joker, lui envoyant la main et se levant du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour le voir s'en aller.


	2. Diagnostic ? !

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Ah, voilà !! Enfin le deuxième chapitre ! Je suis extrêmement désolée pour cette longue attente ! Je m'en excuse ! Mais j'ai bloqué après avoir commencé ce chapitre .... Et maintenant le voilà ! =D J'espère que vous aimerez et .. Restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin ! Merci de la ( ma fanfic ) lire et amusez-vous ! ^^

_**Disclaimer :**_ Je ne possède pas les droits connus du créateur de Batman ni les droits de DC Comics, sauf que je possède l'idée de cette fanfic, ma représentation des personnages et ma façon d'écrire. Voilà !

Au plaisir de vous revoir au troisième chapitre qui, j'espère, me prendra moins de temps à écrire !! Et ayez du plaisir !! ^^ :)

À la prochaine et bonne lecture ! :)

_**Chapitre 2. Diagnostic ?**_

Batman entra dans la salle, prêt à recevoir le diagnostic de la visite du Joker en thérapie de la part de l'inspecteur. Il espérait ne pas avoir à remettre le Joker en liberté ... après tout, il était le Joker, pas gentil-gentil et sécurisant .. Mais bon, on peut toujours croire à une réhabilitation, non ? Il faut bien lui donner une chance ....

Il alla s'assoir et attendit que le Joker et l'inspecteur arrivent.

Il vit un chandail vert passer devant la fenêtre du cabinet et un sarrau blanc derrière ce dernier. Le docteur entra, accompagné du Joker qui était enchaîné de par les poignets mais dont la camisole de force n'était pas attachée, lui laissant les mains libres le plus possible que les chaînes le lui permettaient. Dès qu'il vit Batsy, il baissa le regard et fixa ses propres pieds.

- Bien, voici les résultats et les informations des sept dernières séances passées que vous nous aviez demandées.

Le docteur sortit un document et se mit à en lire les points les plus importants : - Le patient ci-présent, dénommé Joker, a accepté de faire sa part lors des thérapies. Nous avons parlé de sa réhabilitation et de sa volonté à y accéder, de ses torts et de ses regrets, ses peines et tout ce qui en résulte sans aucune anicroche de quelconque sorte qui soit. Ceci dit, il a très bien collaboré; il a parlé sur tout ce qu'on lui demandait et l'on recevait des informations positives et pertinentes. Il a aussi pris ses médicaments aux heures prescrites; nous l'avons surveillé. Le patient n'a aussi provoqué aucun mal ou action de mauvaise pensée en dehors des thérapies. Pour tout dire, nous croyons qu'il est sur la bonne voie de la réhabilitation.

Le docteur referma ensuite le document très sèchement et regarda Batman d'un regard ferme. On aurait dit qu'il avait hâte que le Joker s'en aille.

Peut-être aussi, était-il fatigué d'avoir dit tout cela, pensa Batman.

Le Joker le regardait avec de gros yeux plein d'espoir.

Et Batman le savait.

Il ouvrit la bouche tranquillement, simplement pour l'énerver puis, demanda au docteur: - Quand vous dîtes que vous l'avez surveillé, expliquez-moi comment.

Les yeux du Joker devinrent sombres et ennuyés.

-Eh bien, aux heures données nous envoyions un de mes collègues à sa cellule qui lui donnait ses médicaments et qui y restait jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait vu les avaler. Autres questions ?

- Oui, répondit Batman, j'aimerais savoir comment vous pouvez juger qu'il dit la vérité pour tout et surtout au sujet de sa réhabilitation ?

- Oh, j't'en prie, Batsy ! dit Joker d'une voix forte. Un, les médicaments ! Je te l'ai déjà dis que je les prenais, c'est insultant à la fin ! Deux, tu vois pas que je suis sincère ?!

- J'en doute. répondit Batman le plus simplement du monde.

- Batsy ! dit-il d'une voix désespérée, le regardant du doux regard d'un chien battu.

- Pouvons-nous continuer ? Bien ! dit le docteur, voyant que les deux autres s'étaient tut et le regardaient. Pour répondre à votre question Batman, le fait qu'il coopère lors des thérapies, qu'il prenne ses médicaments sans broncher et qu'il ne fasse aucun problème en dehors de tout ça sont de bons facteurs.

- Je n'y crois pas ! dit Batman, réfléchi et sûr de lui-même. Un homme comme ui ne change pas et n'est sincère que lorsqu'il fait des meurtres ou tout autre crime .

- Mais Batsy !, dit-il, posant ses mains brusquement sur le bureau, tout en se levant, ses chaînes tintant dans l'air; j'ai changé !

L'homme en noir baissa les yeux et regarda les chaînes du Joker, puis dit : - Je n'croirai à tes dires que lorsque tu pourras te promener sans tes chaînes et que je verrai ton désir, ton assurance et ton honnêteté à réellement changer, Joker !

Et même là, pensa-t-il, j'attendrai de voir à l'extérieur pour en être si sûr ....

- Mais Batman ! Je suis assez sage ! ...

- Non ! Tu n'es pas sage et je ne peux pas voir comment tu pourrais l'être.

En vérité, il ne voulait pas le laisser sortir, il se sentait insécure d'avoir cet homme en liberté.

- Je reviendrai la semaine prochaine pour vous faire part de ma décision. Aurevoir !

Il quitta l'asile en courant, cape au vent ...

Le Joker se rassit lentement, ses chaînes menant encore du bruit. Il le regardait partir, une lueur de tristesse se reflétait dans ses yeux, et un sourire déçu était accroché à ses lèvres ...


	3. Sortie ? !

**_Notes de l'auteure :_** Alors voilà ! Le troisième chapitre est enfin là ! :D ^^ Je suis heureuse ! :) Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais quelques petits empêchements ont retardé la SORTIE ( jeu de mot, jeu de mot ! xD Lol Blague :P Ahum ... ) de ce chapitre ! ^^' Alors vous m'en voyez désolée et j'espère que vous l'aimerez autant que les autres, sinon plus ! Aurevoir et amusez-vous bien :)!

Bonne lecture !

Et merci :D

Laissez des coms hein ! Ça fait toujours plaisir ! :)

Restez avec moi jusqu'à la fin, sinon plus :P ;)

_**Sortie ? !**_

Une cape noire filait à toute allure le long des corridors de l'asile jusqu'à une certaine salle.

Batman regarda par la mini-fenêtre de la salle avant d'entrer et y vit le Joker, assis face à lui, les mains menottées et l'air piteux. Cette fois-ci, ils seraient seuls car il avait demandé à l'inspecteur au téléphone à juger par lui-même, sans aucun compte-rendu de la part de l'inspecteur, s'il allait relâcher cette pourriture.

Batman soupire puis poussa la porte.

Le Joker leva lentement les yeux, surpris, vers le nouvel arrivé qu'il avait tant attendu. Une lueur de tristesse mélangée d'espoir flottait dans ses yeux.

- Te voilà, dit le Joker tout en se replaçant sur sa chaise et en se lichant les lèvres, je t'ai attendu toute la journée.

- Eh bien, Joker. dit Batman, ignorant les paroles prononcées par celui en face de lui, je crois qu'il est temps que tu me prouves que tu peux être libéré sans aucune problème s'ensuivant.

- Hum. Le regard du Joker s'assombrit. C'est ce que j'essais de faire depuis ... hum ... attends. dit-il en comptant sur ses doigts en guise de sarcasme, trois semaines dejà.

Il attendit, se lichant encore une fois les lèvres, et fixa intensément son regard sur Batman jusqu'à ce que celui-ci s'assoit enfin.

Batman le regarda de yeux sombres comme quoi il n'avait pas vraiment aimé la blague.

Le Joker fit des bruits de bouche et ne dit rien, fixant Batman du regard, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier se décide à parler.

- Bon, lança Batman dans un grognement sourd, si je crois ce que tu veux sûrement me dire, ça veut dire que tu as gentillement tout fait ce qu'ils t'ont dit de faire ... dit-il d'un ton un peu moqueur et blasé .

Le Joker le va les sourcils, insulté par les sous-entendus de Batman à son égard signifiant certainement qu'il croyait à un intense déploiement d'hypocrisie de sa part, et attendit que ce cher Batman se remette à parler.

- Hum. Soupira Batman. Je crois qu'il serait bien, pour une fois, de t'enlever les menottes pour voir comment tu te débrouilles en toute liberté. dit-il, se levant pour aller détacher les menottes de son ennemi juré.

Le Joker regarda Batman de grands yeux brillants et incrédules lorsqu'il lui détacha ses menottes.

- Bien. dit Batman en se rassoyant. Maintenant que tu es dépris de ces deux objets, on va discuter un peu de toi.

- Ooh, Batsy. dit l'homme aux cheveux verts d'un ton à la fois moqueur et sensuel. Je savais que tu t'inquiétais pour moi, mais à ce point-là ... dit-il d'un air taquin.

- Hum. Ouais. C'est ça, Joker. dit Batman passant cette réplique de la part du Joker comme si de rien n'était. Non, tu sais bien que je veux parler de ta médication, tes thérapies et tout ça ... Alors as-tu pris tes médicaments comme prescris ? demanda-t-il d'un air ennuyé, ne s'interressant pas vraiment à la réponse de l'autre se disant qu'il lui mentirait sûrement.

- Hum. dit le Joker, faussement pensif. Si je fais tout ce qu'ils me disent de faire depuis des semaines, comme je ne cesse de te le répéter, ne crois-tu pas que j'ai effectivement pris mes médicaments ? dit-il, les sourcils levés, l'air satisfait d'en avoir boucher un coin à Batman.

L'homme chauve-souris fronça les sourcils, présentant un air de boeuf en force.

- Bon. dit-il, décidé et tanné. Je crois que nous irons nulle part à se poser des questions et à leur répondre. Je vais signer pour te faire sortir. dit Batman en se levant. Bien sûr, tu resteras avec moi. ajouta-t-il d'un regard ferme au Joker.

- Bien sûr ! Pas de problèmes Batman. répondit le concerné, gros sourire aux lèvres découvrant toutes ses dents quelque peu jaunies.

Batman se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit puis demanda au garde qui était à son poste tout près de la porte d'aller chercher l'inspecteur et de lui transmettre le message de ne surtout pas oublier les papiers.

Sans poser de questions, le garde s'en allât et l'inspecteur arriva quelques instants plus tard, papiers à la main.

- Alors, c'est enfin le moment ? demanda-t-il à Batman lorsqu'il fut à côté de lui.

- Ouais. répondit-il simplement.

- Bon, alors Joker. dit l'inspecteur, en posant les papiers joyeusement devant le patient. Je vais t'expliquer les deux règles que tu auras à suivre à l'extérieur si tu veux rester libre et ne pas revenir ici. Premièrement, tu devras être sage et ne rien faire de méchant. Deuxièment et dernièrement, tu devras rester chez et avec Batman en tout temps. Des questions ? demanda-t-il, sourire éblouissant aux lèvres, heureux de voir le Joker enfin partir.

- Non, c'est parfait ! répondit-il, sourire aux lèvres et ne revenant pas du fait qu'il serait vraiment libéré dans seulement quelques moments.

Batman se pencha et signa les papiers nécessaires à la libération du Joker.

Après quelques instants de discussion avec l'inspecteur, les deux interressés se trouvaient à la porte se sortie qui était ouverte pour eux. Ils regardaient au loin, sans dire mot, tous deux incertains de faire le premier pas vers la nouvelle situation qu'ils partageraient ensemble à partir de maintenant.

J'espère que je ne viens pas de faire une erreur. pensa Batman.

- Ce qu'il fait beau, hein Batsy ? Prononça le Joker d'un grand sourire, la voix tremblante de joie.


	4. Chapter 4 Confiance

_**Notes de l'auteure :**_ Bonjour! J'aimerais vous dire que ce chapitre sera le dernier pour de longs mois. Allez voir ma rubrique MON ABSENCE sur mon profile pour comprendre pourquoi! Et, merci de lire ma fic :D!

_**Disclaimer :**_ Comme toujours, je ne possède pas plus que l'idée de la fanfic, cette fanfic, ma représentation de ces deux énergumènes que j'adore (m'enfin, le Joker, pas Batman! Gnyaha!) et mon style d'écriture, voilà !

Amusez-vous et reviewez! Ça me fait toujours plaisir! :D

_**La Réussite**_

_**Chapitre 4. Confiance**_

Debouts, à l'extérieur de l'asile de Gotham, le Joker et Batman observaient le ciel, chacun ayant un sujet différent en tête. Joker pensait aux nuages dans le ciel, à sa liberté toute neuve ainsi que durement gagnée et à…plein d'autres choses… tandis que Batman n'arrêtait pas encore d'inspecter l'idée de la liberté conditionnelle du Joker afin de trancher entre si cela se trouve à être réellement une bonne idée ou bien…non.

- C'est joli, non? Demanda le Joker avec un immense sourire, attrapant soudainement le bras de Batman afin de s'y appuyer doucement le visage.

Le Batman grogna une réponse incompréhensible, puis soupira, ayant décidé de répondre véritablement puisque comme le Joker était vraiment libre maintenant, il devrait apprendre à converser avec lui…

- Oui, c'est très joli, Joker.

- Oh tiens, tu es capable de parler. Dit le Joker d'un air mesquin. On va en profiter! Alors, pendant qu'on y est, j'imagine que maintenant, vu que je suis en liberté conditionnelle et que j'aie nulle part où aller, je vais devoir aller chez toi, non?

Ils avancèrent dans les rues de Gotham. Batman, soudainement préoccupé par cette triste vérité : il devrait faire entrer le Joker chez lui. Il déglutit avec difficulté tandis que Joker battait des cils en le regardant dans l'espoir (sûrement) de l'amadouer.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent sans qu'un deux dise mot. Joker, en ayant plus que ras le bol, lâcha le bras de Batman et s'éloigna quelque peu afin de donner plus d'impact à ce qu'il voulait dire, puis prit la parole.

- D'accord! Je vois! Tu doutes encore de moi! S'exclama-t-il en gesticulant énormément pour ponctuer ses phrases. Eh bien, comprends que j'en ai rien à foutre des autres choses sauf toi et moi! J'ai fais tous ces efforts afin de pouvoir sortir et te voir. Alors ne viens pas me dire que tu n'as pas confiance. Crois-moi! Je n'veux pas tuer personne! Je veux même t'aider! Fais…moi…CONFIANCE!

Le Batman le regarda sans broncher, comme s'il n'avait aucun sentiment, bien que ce n'était pas le cas en ce moment… Il ressentait de l'empathie, étrangement, vis-à-vis le discours du Joker et de l'incrédulité. Il déglutit encore une fois, puis avec une petite boule de peur au ventre, il dit :

- D'accord, d'accord, Joker. Je vais TENTER de te faire confiance… Puisqu'il va falloir qu'on s'entende au moins un peu…

- Wouh là là, tu me fais quasiment peur à parler autant, Batsy… Remarque, j'aime ça. Dit le Joker en s'approchant et se collant de nouveau sur la chauve-souris géante. Alors, on va où?

- Chez moi. Dit le Batman d'une voix plus que neutre.

- Génial! S'exclama le Joker, un large et véritable sourire aux lèvres. J'ai hâte! Alors, allons-y! Oh et, en passant…on s'y rend comment? À bord de la chère et célèbre Batmobile ou à pied?

- À pied. Répondit froidement Batman. Je suis venu te chercher à pied, alors…

- Ahhh…

Le Joker était déçu car il s'était fermement attendu à finalement se faire voyager au travers de toute la ville de Gotham à bord de la Batmobile.

- Une autre fois, dans ce cas-là…murmura-t-il, se collant encore plus sur son ancien ennemi et ce, doucement.

Batman ne dit mot tout au long de leur trajet vers son immense demeure.


End file.
